


World's End

by raigerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Romance, Simple language, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigerr/pseuds/raigerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infected/virus outbreak/apocalyptic AU.  </p><p>"It’s funny how even after reading about situations like this in books and seeing movies about it, it’s still so different from what you imagined. The smell of rotten bodies, the amount of guts you see lying around, the blood on the walls and floors: It’s horrible. It’s horrible to see people you once knew lying on the ground with their guts ripped out.  It’s a sight you never get used to."</p><p>Rated T for now as it will contain some mild gore-ish descriptions.<br/>___________<br/>UPDATE: ON HIATUS <br/> going to re-write the chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s funny how even after reading about situations like this in books and seeing movies about it, it’s still so different from what you imagined. The smell of rotten bodies, the amount of guts you see lying around, the blood on the walls and floors: It’s horrible. It’s horrible to see people you once knew lying on the ground with their guts ripped out. It’s disgusting. It’s a sight you never get used to. Watching the people you love die, get killed, or the dreadful feeling when you know they are infected – knowing it’s just a question of time... It’s indescribable. There are times when ending it all yourself is so tempting that you are just a second away before you remember the tiny chance of someone finding a cure, or that the friends with you are counting on you. This is what keeps you going.

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards the kitchen. He looked through the food supplies and decided it was time to fill up. Since the outbreak was still fairly new, it was still some-what easy to find stuff. He put on his jacket, walked over to the balcony, and picked up his bag and baseball bat. He had sealed up most of the windows and barricaded the door, but he had left a few planks loose so that it was possible to crawl in and out by the balcony. Kagami looked out a tiny hole in the barricade and saw the gray fog lying over the buildings was still pretty thick, so he put on a respirator he found earlier when looting one of the abandoned houses across the apartment building that he was currently staying in just to be safe. The fog could contain poisonous gasses and Kagami for sure didn’t want to take the chance to get infected. In the earlier state, it had been times when people would get sick after getting exposed to the fog that resulted in them becoming infected shortly after. Deciding it was safe to go outside, he pushed the planks out of the way and crawled under the barricade. Still crouching, he took one last look over the railing and, seeing that the coast was clear, moved towards the fire stairs.

Kagami had not heard from Kuroko or any of the others from his basketball team after the broadcast had ended. They had all contacted each other to see what they wanted to do. Some decided they wanted to leave for the countryside with their families while others decided to stay. Those staying had agreed to meet up again later that week, keeping everyone updated; It didn’t happen. A few days later the telephone lines and the network were gone along with the electricity. Days went by and people had started to panic, and the whole area was thrown into chaos. That was when the society fell apart. Everyday, the robberies and destruction kept spreading all across the nation. With people running around outside, robbing houses and stores, killing each other to get supplies, the infection spread. He had tried to go to Kuroko’s place sometime after, but the mess and violence had made it impossible to go outside. 

The way to the convenience store was short. The chance of getting into a fight was pretty slim as the most crazy and violent ones had by now moved to other parts of the country, or so he hoped. Still, Kagami didn’t want to take any risks since he only had a baseball bat to defend himself with. He had heard some gunshots and screams nearby earlier, so he was cautions when moving from building to building. As Kagami went for the back door, he saw the lock he had placed there earlier was still there, meaning that no one had come through it. He smirked and looked around a bit more before opening the metal door. Kagami slowly opened it and was suddenly hit with a dreadful stench and flies flying everywhere. The door flung open and a rotten, half eaten body fell out as he let go of it to cover his eyes. The stench and sight made him gag and his eyes teared up from the strong scent. Kagami stepped back and had to bend over, trying to calm down. He really never would get used to the sight. His heart beat against his chest like crazy and his breathing was erratic. _‘Gotta focus, Kagami! Get inside, take the things you need, and get out. Quick and easy,’_ he thought to himself and took a deep breath. He stood up straight and went back.

Trying not to look at the body, he slowly walked over it and raised his baseball bat. When inside, he leaned towards the wall and turned on a flashlight while listening to any sound that could indicate another person or thing, since the infected weren’t exactly behaving like humans anymore, in the room. The infection or virus (whatever it was) made people violent and aggressive, attacking people with the intend to kill and eat. It seemed like it blocked all other senses and only made the primal part of the brain active. Not hearing anything abnormal, he slowly made his way further in, checking out the whole place first to secure it. The store was clearly more dusty than the last time he had been there. Avoiding the broken glass and tipped shelfs, he navigated from the back to the front of the store. After making sure it was safe, he let out a relieved breath. Kagami put the flashlight in his mouth, opened his bag and started to grab whatever he could find. He pretty much took whatever was left of meds, food, and drinks.

As he made it towards the end of the shop, he came across the section with the candy and chips. Usually, he wouldn’t take it as the packaging made too much noise and took up too much space, but he figured he would probably regret it later if he never got to eat it again. Chuckling to himself, he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye. Inspecting it closer, he saw it was one of those magazines with the girl Aomine liked. Mai-chan wasn’t it? Kagami didn’t pay that much attention when Aomine talked about his favorite models. He remembered the few times Aomine stayed over, he would always have a magazine or two with him, enjoying himself while lying on the couch. Usually he'd have Kagami bring him food and drinks. He caught himself smiling and put the magazine down. Kagami could feel his cheeks heat up a bit and a tingly feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge started to pool in his stomach. After the winter cup he and Aomine had gotten closer. Playing a lot of one-on-ones and after getting to know him more, he started to get these feelings. Feelings he shouldn’t feel for his guy friend. However, whenever he heard Aomine laugh or see him smile his heart would flutter and skip a beat. He missed the laugh and the small fights. His smile disappeared and he shook his head figuring, it wasn’t any reason to think about it anymore, so he decided it was time to go. 

Taking one last round to pick up the last things he might have missed, he shut the bag, threw it over his shoulder, and made his way to the back. Before he could get very far, the sound of someone running reached his ears. Crouching down, he could hear some footsteps joining up to the first pair. Worst case was that they were coming his way. As the footsteps came closer, he could see their shadows behind the front doors. He could make out three shadows and let out a small curse. This wasn’t good. He could probably take down one or two, but if they all were carrying weapons or there were more, he wouldn't stand a chance. His thoughts got interrupted when one of the guys tried to open the doors, making it rattle. Kagami held his breath and tried to listen to what they said. The group seemed to be discussing something and then he heard one of them mention the back door. Kagami froze and his heart started to beat like crazy. This was it – he had to make a run for it now or it would be too late. Kagami got up and started to speed walk while trying to be quiet towards the door. Just as he got there, the door opened and his red eyes met with a pair of surprised blue ones. Before the other guy could react, Kagami's reflexes kicked in and punched him right in the face. A small welp followed by a loud “Son of a-!” was heard and just before Kagami was going to jump over, his eye caught the guy’s short navy blue hair. It looked very familiar. 

_’No way?! it couldn’t be...’_ his head snapped down to look at the guy, confirming his thoughts.

_‘Aomine?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, kinda a short chapter, but I had fun writing this and I still have a lot of ideas * v*  
> I haven't written anything serious since middle school, so i'm pretty rusty lmao
> 
> Anyways, what you do you think? Should I continue?
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my beta, Miss_Magius! I wouldn't have had the guts to publish it without you xD  
> Excuse me for the crappy title.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Aomine heard about the infection, it had been on the news on the TV. All that was mentioned was that it was some kind of accident in a bio-medical laboratory, so the government had to take the area into quarantine.They had assured the public that they had everything under control, but advised people to stay away from the area for safety reasons. He didn't pay any more attention after that.

Two days later, he woke up from his nap on the couch by the sound of his phone ringing. Aomine cursed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a look outside. It was dark, indicating it was pretty late at night. This made him curious as to who would call him this late and picked the phone up. He frowned when he saw it was his dad calling and took a quick look at the time. They were supposed to be home a long time ago. Now fully awake, he answered the phone and was met with loud noises and screams in the background.

“Daiki?! Daiki, you there?!” the panicked and panting voice of his father reached his ears. His father said something else, but the background noise made it almost impossible to hear what he said.

“God, so noisy... What the fuck is happening over there? Where are you?” Aomine asked, trying to sound annoyed, but it came out sounding more worried than what he would have liked.

“Listen to me, Daiki...” his father’s deep, serious voice made his stomach churn. He seemed to have found a quieter place, also making the panting clearer. 

“Go get Momoi-chan, close the doors, cover the windows and do not go outside. Keep your phone with you.” His father tried to speak through breaks to try to catch his breath. Aomine was about to ask why before his father cut him off.

“People are attacking each other and going crazy here. The police are already here, but it’s turning into a riot. There’s shooting and everything is just a mess! We are fine though, and are trying to get back, but we had to leave the car so we don’t know when we will get there. But until then, stay indoo-” there was some static sounds between his words and then the line fell dead. Aomine couldn't help it but just listen to the dead tone of his phone before realization fell upon him. 

He grabbed the remote control and put on the news channel. Just as his father said, everything was in a chaos. The images showed people jump each other and… Aomine squinted his eyes to see, was that guy biting the other person? What kind of messed up riot was this? They switched to another camera and Aomine could see the riot police throwing tear gas trying to break up the mass of people running towards them, however even with warning shots, the crowd still didn't show any signs to stopping, and so they opened fire.*

Just before they changed back to the studio, Aomine swore he saw one of the shot people standing back up. _‘Oh my god, his parents was in the middle of that?!’_ He had to do something. He picked up his phone and called 911 only to find the lines were overloaded. Cursing, he sent a text to Momoi before running over to her house.

\- - -

Aomine kept knocking on Momoi’s door while trying to call her on her phone. She was a heavy sleeper, and not to mention grumpy when woken up. He stopped knocking and started to abuse the doorbell instead, taking quick glances around to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around. Still not getting any answer, he went back to knocking, but just before he could the door flew open and he was met with an angry looking pink haired girl. She was wearing her pjs and a thin morning robe was hanging loosely over her shoulders.

“What is your problem, Ahomine?! You have any idea what time it is?”

Not paying the fuming girl any mind, he let himself in and went straight to the living room. He briefly told her that his dad had called just a few minutes ago and told him to get her. Turning on the tv, he showed her the situation. Momoi gasped and covered her mouth. The images were worse now. You could see more cars on fire and shop windows broken. Weirdly enough, there were surprisingly few bodies lying around. She was shaking now and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She went to the house phone and dialed her mother’s cell phone number. It just kept ringing with no answer, so she tried to call her father instead. Still no answer, she put the phone back and turned towards Aomine.

“Oh my god, what are we going to do, Dai-chan? Our parents are down there!” Since the lab was a bit outside the city, and the scientists and the government saying they had under control, their parents had gone out for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. 

“Calm down, they said they were fine. For now, go dress yourself - we are going back to our house. It’s safer there.” Momoi nodded, pretending not to hear the uncertainty in Aomine’s voice and running up to her room. Meanwhile, Aomine went to the window and peeked outside. The news was live, so things shouldn’t have moved to them yet, but he kept looking for the smallest movement. A few minutes later, she came back down and they headed towards the front door.

They got to Aomine’s house fast and safe. Closing and locking the gate, some distant screams and noise could be heard towards the direction of the city. They both looked at each other and went inside, locking and sealing off the door: more or less just pulling the shelf in front of it. Thinking about how much destruction had happened downtown, Aomine motioned for Momoi to go cover the windows in the back while he closed and blocked the doors and windows in the front. The first floor became darker the more windows were covered, and soon not even the moon rays could shine through. Being in the summer, it was still bright enough to see, so the bluenette found his way to the kitchen while Momoi went to sit in the couch. 

Going to the fridge, he found some drinks for the both of them and grabbed a leftover sandwich to give to Momoi. Closing the door, he looked up and looked at the reflection on the fridge, trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. This had all happened so quickly and he still had no idea what was happening, but he had read enough manga and seen enough movies to let his imagination take charge. They had both seen and read their fair share of apocalyptic stories, and it probably was an exaggeration to compare it to zombie movies and books, but the thought of ‘what if’ kept nagging far back in his mind. The thought made him snort and he realized that they probably went overboard with covering the windows. 

He felt a bit stupid until he remembered the voice of his father. His smirk disappeared and he looked down at his hands which held the drinks and food. The bad feeling in his stomach came back and he glanced towards the living room where Momoi were sitting, still trying to call their parents again and again. People kept saying he had animal instinct, and that instinct told him that they weren’t safe. Aomine sighed and pushed the feeling away; he had to keep calm for Momoi’s sake and try not to make her worry anymore. 

\- - -

Hearing footsteps behind her, Momoi turned around and saw Aomine hand her some drinks and food with a distant look in his eyes. Well, this was weird. Aomine hardly ever got her drinks himself, and although it wasn’t bad – actually, it helped to lift her mood a bit – she still got the ‘something is not right’ feeling when looking at him. Her train of thought got interrupted when she hear a flop and felt the couch bouncing a bit. She thanked him and took a bite of the sandwich.

“Have you tried calling Tetsu or anyone else?” The deep voice of her friend reached her ears.

“Yeah, I called Tetsu-kun. He said he was fine. There seems to be panic around where he is though and a lot of people are driving away. He had also talked to Kagamin, and they had decided to call up everyone in Seirin. They lost connection to most of them...” her voice trailed off and she pulled out her phone again. “I guess we should try to contact the others too.” Momoi looked at Aomine and he nodded before pulling out his phone too and the two of them called around.

\- - -

So far the only people they had gotten contact with was Kise, Midorima, Wakamatsu, Imayoshi and their coach. Midorima and his family had gone on mountain hiking a week ago, and hadn’t gotten the news until recently. They decided to stay where they were. Wakamatsu and Imayoshi were still in their homes with their families, but planned on getting away as soon as the sun was up. Kise had stayed in a hotel in the city when all the shit had went down. The hotel had shut down and advised people to stay in their rooms.  
They turned on the news, lowering the volume so it was barely audible in order to make sure that they didn't make too much noise. 

They showed pictures of the laboratory, showing how the blockade was torn down and that the area was completely empty. Blood splatter were clearly visible, but they changed over to the studio quickly, informing that the government had contact with the United nations, trying to get a hold of the situation. It seemed some cases had been observed around the world as well – no one knowing how – but they all had been taken into quarantine*. The sound of the fence outside cluttering made both of them look up from the TV, almost giving them whiplash. Maybe it was their parents! Aomine turned the TV off, slowly making his way over to the door, peeking out the peep hole. It was a man leaning against it, panting, before continuing to walk away. The disappointed feeling couldn't be ignored and he turned around, shaking his head to show Momoi that it wasn't them. Silence fell upon them as they heard the neighbors start to throw things in their cars and get ready to leave.

\- - -

They had been waiting all day and there was no sign of their parents. They had kept in contact with Kise and the others still in Japan, and even talked about meeting up. They had agreed to meet over at Kuroko’s place in two days. 

The revelation that chances were their parents were not coming back slowly dawned on them. Aomine had gone to the kitchen where he couldn't help punching the wall and holding in the tears that had been threatening to fall. He could hear the sobs from Momoi in the other room, which certainly didn't make it better. He turned around and slid down the wall, just looking out in the room deep in thought. A gasp and the snap of the lights going out made him snap out of it.  
Great, just great.

\- - -

The power didn't come back. With the power and the network gone, shit was going down – fast. Hours after the power-out, they had started to hear more fighting and yelling outside. The situation worsened by each second and before they knew it, windows being broken outside were heard in the distance, distant screams and yelling following. They decided they should try to head over to Kuroko’s now, as it couldn't possibly worse or more unsafe than here. 

Aomine found some bags and they started to pack their belongings. Flashlights, batteries, food and water, and other important things were also added together with some spare clothes. Momoi also suggested taking one or two kitchen knives with them so they had something to protect themselves with just in case; who knew what could happen out there.  
Aomine had tried to take some of his idol magazines with him too, but Momoi grabbed them and told him to stop fooling around. He let out a protest, but it fell on deaf ears, making him sulk and tch-ed. _‘Damn Satsuki,’_ he bitterly thought to himself and went back to look for things to add.

When they had gotten everything packed, they headed for the door. Momoi hung a small note on the mirror in the hallway so if their parents got home, they could see where they had gone. Smiling sadly as she hung it up, they both took one last look around the house and went out, knowing it would be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, man. Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was meant to be a slight explanation chapter and I couldn't for the love of all holy things find motivation to get it done, however, now that this is outta the way it will hopefully be updated more often. You can probably tell I rushed a lot through this and i'm terribly sorry if it ruins it for you. I will try to do better nect time!
> 
> Also, i'm so sorry if they turned out too out of character, but considering they did lost their parents I hope you let it slide 8'D;
> 
> Again, a super thanks to my beta which used her day off from cramming to spend it on editing this fic!
> 
> * Not sure if I'm going to explain this in later chapters, but the reason I wrote this was because there were some people not knowing they were infected, traveling around the world. A lot of businessmen travel a lot so.. yea it made sense to me XD
> 
> ** Most riot police officers aren't armed with lethal weapons, but figured it would still be OK to get them handguns as the situation wasn't exactly a typical riot lol


End file.
